Gigant Edge
|ability = Sword |category = Mid-boss, Boss}} Gigant Edge is a mid-boss in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Gigant Edge is one of the more common mid-bosses, and will grant Kirby with the Sword Copy Ability when inhaled. Physical Appearance Gigant Edge is a large knight with green and teal armor. He has a dark green helmet with a white spike on top, a white chest plate, a black base, and teal armor. He carries a large sword and a large black metal shield with a spike in its center. Gigant Edge has two yellow markings shaped like swirls on his teal armor and orange feet. He has a V-shaped opening in his helmet like Sword Knight, but no visible eyes can be seen in the pitch-black space inside. His armor and insignias are strongly based on those of Blade Knight. In the Nintendo 3DS Kirby games, Gigant Edge's armor is noticeably shinier than in the Wii Kirby games and from Kirby Triple Deluxe onward, he wears gold metallic shoes. In Extra Mode, Gigant Edge trades in his green-colored armor for bronze-plating (Kirby's Return to Dream Land) or gold-plating (Kirby: Triple Deluxe), but is otherwise unchanged appearance-wise. Games ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land Gigant Edge makes his debut as a mid-boss in Stage 2 of Cookie Country. He makes use of around 4 different moves: A dash attack where he rushes Kirby, a simple sword slash, a charged attack which sends out a shock wave, and a guard that momentarily reflects all damage. In Normal Mode, he generally follows a pattern of sword slash > dash > guard > shock wave > dash > guard, from where it repeats anew. However, in Extra Mode, Gigant Edge mixes his strategy up a bit and modifies a few of his attacks to be more brutal. For example, he may try to change direction in the middle of a dash, he may swing his sword up to six times in a sword-slash-attack, and he may skip the charge altogether in his shock wave attack, choosing to jump instead. He can even strike the ground to send three green energy spikes in an arch. Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Gigant Edge appears in two of the New Challenge Stages: the Smash Combat Chamber and the Smash Combat Chamber EX. His behavior has not changed since ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe In this game, Gigant Edge returns as a mid-boss and once again yields the Sword ability. He looks and functions like he did in his past games, except he has a new form in the Extra Mode called Gigant Edge DX. In this form, his armor is bright gold and he has a few new attacks, such as throwing his sword like a boomerang. This attack zigzags across planes, giving Kirby gaps to stand in to dodge it. Kirby: Planet Robobot Gigant Edge appears in this game as the boss of the first quest in the Team Kirby Clash sub-game. He has a few new attacks, such as striking the ground to create an explosion or leaping into the air and plunging his sword into the ground. This attack gives Team Kirby a chance to rapidly hit him before he can continue fighting. Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' and Super Kirby Clash Gigant Edge appears in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe and Super Kirby Clash as a boss, retaining his moveset from Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Team Kirby Clash. In Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, he is fought as a normal boss in the Dunes, a Tough category boss in the Grasslands, and as a Tougher category boss in the Empyrean. For Super Kirby Clash, in Story Quests, Gigant Edge is only fought as a Tough category boss in the Seaside. In Party Quests, Gigant Edge is only fought as part of Team Mighty Cleave and Team Sword & Storm. He also has a fire variant known as Ignite Edge. Etymology Gigant is a portmanteau of "Giga" and "Giant," referencing its large size; Edge refers to its weapon of choice, a sword. Related Quotes Trivia *He slightly resembles Blade, with the spike on his head and vaguely similar body shape. Gigant Edge also resembles a certain mini-monster in A Blockbuster Battle and Monster Management, two episodes of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. *Gigant Edge is one of the only mid-bosses to have no visible eyes; the others are Bonkers, Master Hand and Kibble Blade. In Kirby's Epic Yarn, the Reactor and Combo Cannon are also considered mid-bosses and also have no eyes. *Gigant Edge is the first mid-boss to grant the Sword ability. *Gigant Edge is the only mid-boss introduced in Kirby's Return to Dream Land to reappear in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. *Gigant Edge is the opposite of Dubior in terms of the mid-boss music. It never plays Halcandra's mid-boss music but will always play King Dedede's theme in its second-to-last appearance. It does appear in Dangerous Dinner, but only during Kirby's Ultra Sword rampage in Stage 3. *In Kirby Battle Royale, one of Sword's alternative headgear and weapon is based upon Gigant Edge. *In Kirby Star Allies, when playing the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! sub-game as Magolor, some stage layout in Level 5 is changed to reflect Stage 3 of Dangerous Dinner from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Gigant Edge is represented by three Blade Knights. Gallery GigantEdge.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Gigantedgeex.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (EX) KTD Gigant Edge shot.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD_Gigant_Edge_2.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD_Gigant_Edge_DX.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (DX) 00000208_09.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' TKCD_Gigant_Edge.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' Gigant Helmet Headgear.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (Headgear) SKC_Gigant_Edge.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Models Gigant edge DAgt7OuXcAATPz3.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Gigant edge DX DAgt71 XYAAFBA8.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (DX) de:Schwert-Koloss it:Mega Cavaliere ja:ギガントエッジ ru:Гигантский Клинок zh:尖利加多 Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Sword Enemies Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Bosses in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Bosses Category:Male characters Category:Knights Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Category:Novel Characters Category:Bosses in Super Kirby Clash